Kids
by Loethaelis
Summary: A remake of the original one I did after I talked to a few people(PG for mild language)


"Carter, bag it. We'll take it back to base." said Colonel O'Neill. Just as she picked it up everyone stared at her, she was growing smaller and smaller until she looked like a 5 year old girl. Daniel rushed over to where she was standing.  
  
"What is it Daniel, what happened." then she looked down" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!  
Everyone including Sam stared at him. He decided to look down, "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!! At that Daniel and teal'c decided that they would not touch it and that they would leave it where it was. Daniel now looked like he was five years old as well.  
  
As everyone was walking back to the Stargate Sam and Daniel started complaining about being tired, so Jack and teal'c ended up carrying them three miles. Jack was carrying Daniel and teal'c was carrying Sam.  
  
as Jack and Daniel were arguing over why he had to be carried by Jack, Sam got tired of it and went to sleep on teal'c back , as it was easiest place because he was giving her a piggy back. jack and Daniel continued arguing until they got to the Stargate" carter, dial home."  
  
"Sir that's a neat trick since I can't reach the top of the pedestal." she said as she woke up.  
"Teal'c, you dial home."  
As they came through the gate on the other side general Hammond asked" Where are major carter and Dr. Jackson? At that they set down the bundles on there backs.  
  
"It's about time we got home." said one of the bundles standing up and stretching it arms behind its head" It was getting hot in there." it turned around. It looked like major carter but younger, like 23 years younger.  
  
"Are we home yet? Asked the other kid standing up and stretching his legs. He looked like Daniel only 20 years younger.  
  
"Get down to the infirmary and get them checked out."  
  
"Apart from being younger they're normal." said doctor Frasier as she went from bed to bed looking at their stats.  
  
"How did you get them to sleep?" asked Jack sounding amazed as he looked at the sleeping figures of his comrades.  
  
"I didn't, I had to sedate them." she said ominously. "They started arguing and then Sam got annoyed and slugged him in the stomach and Daniel in turn knocked her down, then she got up and tackled him." she said sounding rather annoyed at the fact it happened in her infirmary." so Sam has a black eye and Daniel has a broken rib."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
As Jack and teal'c watched Sam and Daniel sitting in their assigned beds jack said" You know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't touched that stupid artifact."  
  
"Well you didn't have to touch me you know."  
  
"Well I didn't know that would make me younger."  
  
at that point doctor Frasier walked down to the mess hall to get their food, when she came back she found Jack and teal'c restraining them on opposite sides of the room. Daniel had a bloody nose and Sam was nursing a broken finger "What happened!" she exclaimed as she walked over to jack.  
  
"You know they were arguing when you left, right?" Jack said with a slight grimace "well Daniel said something to tick Sam off and she slugged him in the nose. At that point teal'c and I took action and pulled them apart."  
  
"I'll go get the gauze pads." said doctor Frasier rushing down the ward towards her office.  
  
"Don't forget the splints." Jack called after her examining Sam's finger and declaring it broken. She bustled out of her office with the first aid kit and set to work on getting jacks nose to stop bleeding and declaring it broken as well.  
  
As Jack was splinting Sam's finger she started to complain "I know I sound like you when I say this but for cry' in out loud sir you set a splint like I do!" she said with a petulant look. A grimacing look flitted over his features remembering the events in Antarctica  
  
As doctor Frasier started to bandage his nose." Arch!!! geez doc, your as bad as my mom!!!"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would just... hold... still..." she said as she struggled with Daniel trying to get the bandage on his nose which was already bruised and swollen. It had stopped bleeding at that point but it still hurt like hell.  
  
A few hours later as doctor Frasier was going over the "kids" medical records she noticed something very odd, according to the most recent blood tests Sam and Daniel were siblings. "That would explain why they've been fighting" she exclaimed to herself.  
  
"I wish they would just stop fighting, I mean it's like they're siblings." Jack moaned as he sat down  
  
"That's because they are." Doctor Frasier said as she walked into the room.  
  
"What!!!" Jack Jumped as looked at her in amazement.  
  
"You heard me, I said siblings."  
  
"I know but what of kind of sibling's brother and sister or like cousin siblings."  
  
"Brother and sister type siblings Sir." she said with a matter of fatly type tone in her voice.  
  
"Ah, crap." he said with an exasperated tone. "That device didn't just make them younger, it made them siblings."  
  
Just then Daniel walked into the room rubbing his eyes and asking "What in the world is going on? You guys are so loud I can't sleep."  
  
"Daniel, would you go wake Sam up?" doctor Frasier asked "I have something very important to tell you two."  
  
Jack turned and yelled back in to the other room. "Sam, SAM, wake up! Doc has something to tell us, she says it's important." He said as he was hitting her with a pillow.  
  
"What, I'm up, I'M up!" she said groggily sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
"C'mon get up."  
  
"I'M UP ALREADY!!!"  
  
"You know Sam you're a grump in the morning aren't you?"  
  
"YES I AM!!"  
  
As they walked into doctor Frasier's office they found her and Jack sitting down waiting for them. "Whadda ya want?" Sam said as she sat down and yawned.  
  
"You and Daniel are siblings."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" they both said in unison.  
  
"You heard me, siblings."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
"No joke intended major."  
  
"No way is she my sister."  
  
(A/N) Sorry I haven't been able to Do these changes, my computer crashed, I had mono, I have the flu right now(stomach flu) Please R/R 


End file.
